Theories
by DemonLadySesshomaru
Summary: Someone is following the group and Mirouku decides to see who it is and why. This is the 3rd in the series following Thoughts and Reflections
1. Chapter 1

Theories- Part 1

Disclaimer- I do not own or get compensation from writing any of theses stories or by use of these characters.

A raven-haired child, known only as Rin, sat near a raging campfire. Just a few feet away laid the semi-conscious form of a toad demon she knew as Jaken. It wasn't a particularly cold night, but the air was far cooler than she wanted. The reason for the uninvited chill: Her protector and the one she called Lord Sesshomaru was definitely not in a good mood. He refused to talk to anyone, and when Jaken dared to approach the Demon Lord while he was in deep thought; the action awarded the lesser demon a beating, like none the great dog demon had ever inflicted on his servant before. Rin reached over to her small bowl, dipped her ragged cloth in the water, rung out the excess and applied the cloth to Jaken's bumpy brow. "It'll be alright, Master Jaken. I know Lord Sesshomaru will be sorry he beat you so badly, once he realizes what he's done."

Rising slowly from his prone position, he practically barked at the young child. "Foolish, human. It is I who will apologize to our Master when he is ready to receive me again. I should have known better than to bother him when he was in solitude thinking." Although he put on a brave front, the little demon was concerned. For some time now, his master had been even more distant than usual, and that was saying quite a bit, considering that Lord Sesshomaru was never one for great conversation or expressing his emotions. Still, it had been almost four months, ever since he had insisted on following closely behind his no-good, half-breed brother, InuYasha, and his vagabond group, and he was growing more emotionally distant.

Rin pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head in them. Perhaps it would be best to leave Master Jaken alone for the night, also. Soon, in this unusual position, she was fast asleep. Jaken looked over at the sleeping human child, and knew that the fire would not be sufficient to keep her frail body warm for the night. If she caught ill, then Lord Sesshomaru would be angered and another beating would ensue. To avoid complications, Jaken got his beaten body up, limped over to the two-headed dragon, known as Ah-Un, retrieved a blanket and covered the sleeping girl. Deciding that sleep could do him no harm, and might aid his demonic body in self-healing, he too, soon found solace in sleep.

Not too far away, with his back to his small entourage's encampment, high upon a ragged cliff, sat the personage of the Great Dog Demon, Sesshomaru. His long, silver-white hair blew ever so slightly in the cool night breeze, from his vantage point overlooking the valley below. Never one to allow any of the elements to affect him, he merely sat there, cross-legged. His long, flowing fur boa, what he referred to as mokomoko, wrapped itself around him, It seemed not quite alive, but definitely not dead, and was part of Sesshomaru, at least he had never been seen without it gracing the right side of his body, or in this case, wrapped in it like a furry, spiral blanket. He was not sleepy, for he seldom found need for sleep, but he kept his eyes closed.

His mind was working, moving in many directions. He was keeping guard on the surrounding area for signs for danger, from humans, animals, or worse, demons. There were none that could stand up to his strength or power. He was searching for one particular demon, rather part demon, part human- one who called himself Naraku. That was the most heinous of all who could cause this Sesshomaru even a moment's real problem, but even he had never proven more than an inconvenience. But, since he had given this Sesshomaru problem, even once, that was reason enough to want him eradicated.

Also on his mind was his brother, or rather half-brother, InuYasha, and his wayward band of humans that followed him, also in search of Naraku. They all had reasons of their own, but found that working as a team, they had a better chance of finding and possibly defeating him. Fools! If even this Sesshomaru had been unable to defeat Naraku in their previous encounter, what made these feeble humans, and his half-breed brother think they could defeat him? Still, there was always a chance, a chance that their fight with Naraku could weaken him and leave the final kill to this Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's mind tonight was not on finding and killing Naraku, nor worrying about his small entourage. No, tonight, like every other night for the last four months, he was thinking of a specific individual. His every spare moment was wrapped in the thoughts of this one, all consuming affliction. Miroku. As he looked out over the cliff to the valley below, his demonic eyes could clearly see the flames of the fire set for the night's camping of the rag-tag demon hunters. His brother was sitting by a boulder, arms crossed over his chest, with Tetsauiga clenched in his fist, ready to defend the little group from any invaders. Sleeping around the fire were the female demon-slayer and her demonic fire-cat curled by her side. Close to her was that strange dark-haired girl that was supposedly the reincarnation of the dead miko- Kikyo, Kagome was her name. She held the young kitsune in her arms. So motherly.

He surveyed around the campsite. There was a missing human, the monk, the one he really wanted to see. Miroku was not there. In an uncharacteristic move, Sesshomaru raised quickly, but oh so gracefully, to his feet, mokomoko unfurling from his body and taking residence along his right side and shoulder. He picked up Tokijin and Tensaiga from their place next to him on the ground and slid them into his sash. He could feel his heart beat within his chest, something he never felt before, and he didn't like it; something that Rin once claimed to be akin to panic! Wanting to waste no time in determining the cause for the monk's absence, Sesshomaru turned into a ball of energy and flew down the cliff into the valley, and straight into the camp. He didn't give InuYasha time to react, grabbing his hand that clenched Tetsauiga and holding it firmly in place. With his face inches from his brother's, and in his normal, low-tone of voice, he demanded, "Where is the monk?"

InuYasha started to yelp, but Sesshomaru's arm flew up at an angle and his elbow jammed into his brother's mouth. "Keep quiet, little brother, you wouldn't want your friends to be harmed, would you?"  
InuYasha barely shook his head, and Sesshomaru removed his elbow from InuYasha's mouth. "Now, tell me where the monk is? He was traveling with you all day and I saw him come to this site to help make camp. Where is he now?"

InuYasha was shocked. His brother had been watching them and knew where they had been, when they got to this place. Now he wanted to know why Miroku wasn't here. "Feh! Why should I tell you anything, you big bag of wind? Just 'cause you're my big, bad, full-demon brother, the almighty great Lord Sesshomaru, don't give you the right to come in here and demand to know where my friend is." He took an even braver stance with Sesshomaru. "Hey, are you the reason Miroku's been acting so funny the last couple of months? Whatcha been doing to him anyway? He's been acting awful skittish lately."

Sesshomaru was quickly losing what little patience he had for his brother. He never let anyone delay him in getting what he wanted, and these tactics were so annoying. A clawed hand, dripping with poison poised itself around InuYasha's throat. "I will ask but once more, where is the monk?" As InuYasha gasped and grabbed at the deadly hand that was about to take his life, a voice called out from the dark.

"I'm right here, Lord Sesshomaru. Please, I beseech you, do not harm InuYasha. If it is I you are looking for, you need look no further." Sesshomaru lowered his hand from InuYasha's throat and threw him back against the boulder from which he had been resting. He turned to face the person attached to the familiar voice, the monk known as Miroku. He was standing on the far side of the campsite, having just entered from the darkened woods.

Miroku stared at InuYasha. Seeing he was not really harmed, only a bit scared and rubbing at the place on his throat where Sesshomaru had grabbed him, Miroku again turned his attention to the Demon Lord. "What does Lord Sesshomaru want with this lowly human monk?"

Sesshomaru walked over to Miroku, grabbed his arm and started to drag him back towards the woods from whence he just came. InuYasha started to say something, but Sesshomaru shot him a look that only invited a painful death if he opened his mouth and uttered a sound. InuYasha wisely closed his mouth, rubbed his sore throat. He sat back against his boulder and took up his guard duties for the night. With Sesshomaru around, no one, and certainly no demon, would dare to show up. Things would be safe.

Once he knew that InuYasha would no longer try to interfere, Sesshomaru took Miroku's arm again and led him into the forest. When they were what Sesshomaru thought was a safe distance from the vigilant ears of his half-demon brother, he stopped and turned to face Miroku. "Where have you been for the past two hours, Monk?"

Miroku was stunned by this sudden show of concern by Sesshomaru. In all their encounters in the last several months, never was there a show of emotion or concern for his well-being demonstrated. "My Lord Sesshomaru. I was not aware that my movements were your business. For as much as I have made myself available to you for your purposes in the past, you should know that I would not be far from the camp we set up at any given place. You did not indicate that you would be wanting my services again so soon, so I took a walk after dinner. I wanted to clear my head, do some thinking."

"Well, Monk, it seems that we both have been doing some thinking. Perhaps we should compare notes on our thoughts. As you stated, I have come to you on numerous occasions, and that is why I am here tonight." Sesshomaru looked at Miroku, trying to see if there was any rational reason he would want to be here. What he saw was Miroku, unceremoniously starting to undress himself, like he had some so many other times that Sesshomaru had come to him. "Stop! Keep your robes on, Miroku. I didn't come here for that tonight. I came to talk."

Miroku froze, unsure of what he should do. Sesshomaru didn't want him for sex this time? Was he tired of him, had he lost his appeal? He had dreaded this time would come. He had finally realized that he had fallen in love with the stoic demon lord, and knew that it was a one-way deal. Still, he hoped he could draw it out a little longer. He had been thinking of new things to do to make their sex better for Sesshomaru, but now, it looked like it might never come to be. He finally looked up to Sesshomaru's golden eyes, needing some answers. "Have I offended you, My Lord? Tell me what I have done wrong or what I can do to make it better, and I will try." Miroku fell to his knees in supplication.

Sesshomaru looked down at the human kneeling before him; the monk was acting like so many human females he had seen, used and then tossed aside by their male counterparts, like so much unwanted trash. This was not what he intended, not what he wanted. If anything, it was the opposite. All the months of sitting, contemplating what it was that drew him to Miroku, all the theories he had drawn up. At first, it was fascination with the lecherous monk who couldn't seem to keep his hands off anything, female or male, that struck his fancy. Then there was the theory that he was a fierce fighter. Their sexual encounters had definitely brought out a lot of fight in the monk, and on several occasions, only quick action by this Sesshomaru had saved him from that cursed Wind Tunnel in Miroku's hand. But more recently, the theories were leaned more towards liking the familiarity of being with the monk. Their encounters were never mundane, never planned, always welcomed by both parties, and always quite satisfying. There was a certain amount of wanting to be with the monk, something inside this Sesshomaru that drove him to be here. When he was forced to stay away for more than a few days, for any reason, this Sesshomaru felt … lonely for Miroku, and wanted. No, he needed to see him. Just seeing him now calmed his heart. The pounding stopped; there was no more of the panic feeling.

Doing something never expected, Sesshomaru reached down, and picked Miroku up by the arm and pulled him to his chest, wrapped his arm around him and gave him a genuine hug. He held the monk there, running his hand up and down the monk's back, caressing him. He bent his head down, allowing his silver-white hair to cascade like a blanket, shielding their faces, as Sesshomaru placed a long and passionate kiss on Miroku's trembling lips. After several moments, Sesshomaru pulled back from the kiss and stared into Miroku's ebony eyes. "My theories have come to their conclusion Monk."

Miroku placed his cheek against Sesshomaru's chest. Only his rapidly beating heart and bated breaths belied the fact that he was terrified of the next statement to come from the Demon Lord. Scared, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, an act to brace himself for the worst possible scenario he could think of, he asked, "What has my Lord concluded."

Sesshomaru moved his hand from Miroku's back and brought it to his chin, lifting the chin so there was no way their eyes could not meet. Seeing the tightly closed eyes, he whispered, "Open your eyes and look at me, Miroku." Once that order was obeyed, Sesshomaru could see tears well in the corners of each ebony-colored eye. "Why do you cry? Have I harmed you?"

"No, My Lord, It's just my foolish human emotions, please forgive me." Miroku all but begged.

Taking his tongue, he licked the cascading tears from Miroku's cheeks. "No more crying. I cannot have my mate crying every time I kiss him or show him any form of affection."

Again, Miroku froze, this time, staring into Sesshomaru's face. He knows he heard some of the words, but he wasn't sure he heard them all. "Did you say mate, My Lord?"

"Yes, Mate. I have theorized that the only conclusion for me, us, is to become mates. Therefore, on the first day of summer, I will officially take you for my mate. "

"But have you forgotten, My Lord, that I am a human, a male human at that?" Miroku was shocked, but not appalled.

"I am. And as I have said, this is the only conclusion that makes sense for us. Do you disagree?" Sesshomaru gave a stern look at Miroku, one that almost forbade the offer to be refused.

Miroku swallowed deeply. To be honest, he had done his own theorizing, and had come to a similar conclusion, but threw it out, because, well, who was he talking about mating with? Still, not wishing to anger Lord Sesshomaru, or give up his chance for some real happiness, he answered."I agree, completely. It's the only theory that makes any sense." Then he stopped to think about something he hadn't thought through completely. "What do we tell the others, InuYasha, Sango, and then there's Jaken and Rin?"

"We tell them we have both thought about it, and concluded it's the only thing to do." Sesshomaru took Miroku's hand and placed a ring on his left middle finger, a gold ring bearing the family crest. For the first time ever, and for the last time until their wedding night, Sesshomaru smiled.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Theories - Chapter 2

The sight of a smiling Demon Lord Sesshomaru was etched into Miroku's memory. It was better than his first kiss, better than his first orgasm (okay- masturbation orgasms aren't always memorable- but hey), better than the first time he made love to his now-intended mate. "Mate," the word whispered from Miroku's lips as he gazed upon that rarest of all beauties, his Sesshomaru- smiling; not only on his gorgeous rosy lips but in his golden eyes. Was it his imagination, or were the twinkling stars actually dim in comparison to those sparkling, amber-colored eyes. He stared at Sesshomaru, just like he had seen hundreds of young maidens stare at him in his travels, after he clenched their hands and asked if they would bear his child. That star-crossed gaze, that look of wonder... Oh, by all that Heaven abounds, he was really in love with Sesshomaru!

The mesmerized look on his face was not unnoticed by Sesshomaru, which only seemed to make his smile grow wider. "Yes, Miroku, Mate. On the first day of summer, at my castle in the midst of the Western Lands, you will become my Mate." Then the spell was broken, and the stoic Sesshomaru reemerged. Turning towards the campsite from which they had hastily exited, Sesshomaru started walking, calmly stating, "Come, Monk, we must tell the others."

So much for fairy tale romance. Miroku blinked, and yes, it was his Sesshomaru, but the smile was now gone. As quickly as it crossed his face, it was erased, as if it never happened. Miroku sighed, at least he had seen it, it wasn't imagined, and at least he didn't think so. The sigh must have been accompanied by a look of lose... hurt... something, because Sesshomaru stopped. Amber eyes lost their sparkle as the Demon Lord questioned, "Have you changed your mind? Do you not think my decision was correct?"

Miroku looked up at Sesshomaru's face, it was placid, unemotional as always, but there was something else there. It was in the eyes, was that a sign of emotion, not anger, but something akin to doubt? Did he now doubt his decision to take a human male for a mate? "Err, No, I haven't changed my mind. I... I totally concur with the decision that was made. I will be honored to become your mate."

"Then what?" It was vague, but there was no question what Sesshomaru wanted to know.

Knowing that once they were mated, he would not be expected to back down, he chose to make his stand here. "I need to know something. The answer will not change my decision in the least, but I still must ask. Do you feel anything for me, other than a scientific theorization that we need to mate?" Well, the question was there. It wouldn't make a difference if there was no love, he never expected love, but was this just something to be done? He wanted to know so he could plan on his future with the Demon Lord. After all, he really needed to know what his place would be in his life, was he merely going to be a bed partner, or something more?

"If you refer to the human emotion of love, no, I do not love you. I do not love anyone." Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice the body language Miroku exhibited at this reply. His shoulders slumped, his head dropped and his eyes began to well up with tears again. Something very deep within him knew that he had to say something to appease Miroku, but he would not lie or lead him to false hope. He walked over to where Miroku stood and raised his chin to look at the forlorn face of his intended. He wiped away a trailing tear. "However, I cannot say that I do not care what happens to you or how you feel. I will not have you crying over this useless emotion. Even now, it is causing you undue pain. Know that I care, and have that be enough."

Miroku knew his answer, and if nothing else, Sesshomaru was brutally honest, as always. This time, though, his words did not seem as harsh. It may have been wishful thinking on his part, but if that was so, he wished to make it that way. He blinked back any more tears and gave a modest nod. "Thank you. Your honesty is welcomed and can totally accept our future, My Lord."

Sesshomaru removed his hand from Miroku's chin and turned. "It's late, the others will want to sleep soon, and we must leave now." Miroku followed closely behind Sesshomaru's lead to the campsite.

InuYasha was still reclining against the boulder; his arms still crossed over his chest, only this time, his eyes were staring directly at the approaching pair. It was obvious, even from this distance that something was up with Miroku, and he didn't like it. "What'd ya do to Miroku, you asshole?" He looked closer at Miroku's face and saw the trail of tear stains against his cheeks. He bound from his seated position, jumped over the waning fire and landed directing in front of his brother and yelled, "I asked you, what'd ya do to Miroku to make him cry?"

That last barrage was enough to awaken the entire sleeping entourage. Shippo rubbed his eyes and swished his tail in Kagome's face which made her sneeze. Sango sat up abruptly, which dislodged Kirara from her slumber and caused her to transform to her Fire cat demonic form. Kirara's growls were just the beginning of the yells and screams aimed at InuYasha for waking everyone, until Sesshomaru was seen. Then, as if a candle had been blown out, everyone hushed and froze in their places.

Sesshomaru stood his ground, not wavering at his younger brother's tirade. He withstood another round of the same question, this time with colorful expletives added before he raised his hand, intending to silence the verbal onslaught. "Quiet, half-breed! Mind your place!"

As the hand started to descend to strike InuYasha, Miroku grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve, hesitating the motion. Calmly, he asked, "Please, My Lord, don't. He's only concerned for my well-being."

To everyone's surprise, not only did the hand halt in midair, but Sesshomaru turned and stared at, but did not strike, Miroku.

InuYasha watched the exchange between the monk and his full-demon brother. To say he was shocked that Miroku had any influence over Sesshomaru was an understatement, but the fact Sesshomaru allowed Miroku to touch him, that really stunned him. Taking a step back, he looked at the other two males, their eyes locked on one another. Miroku's eyes were begging Sesshomaru to stay his anger, and Sesshomaru, well, he wasn't showing any emotion. However, the next action by Sesshomaru surprised everyone. He lowered his arm to his side and allowed Miroku to walk past him and stand between InuYasha and him.

Miroku looked at his best friend and other traveling companions. He could see the amazement on their faces at the influence he seemed to have over Sesshomaru's actions. His outward appearance remained calm, while his heart was thumping rapidly and his stomach was churning. Taking a deep, calming breath, he exhaled. "Would everyone please sit with us? Lord Sesshomaru and I have something we must tell you." He turned to face Sesshomaru and whispered, "Please, My Lord, will you sit while I deliver our news?" Nodding once, Sesshomaru walked over closer to the fire, crossed both legs and gracefully descended onto a log. Miroku followed behind, sitting next to Sesshomaru, but on the ground just left of him.

It took a few moments for the shock of this turn of events to sink in to everyone. No one moved, just stared at the demon Lord and the monk. Once they were seated next to one another, each other member of the encampment snapped out of their stupor and preceded to approach the seated pair and take positions close by. InuYasha, of course, was the lone exception. He chose to stand where the original exchange took place, and act like his usual stubborn self.

When everyone seemed to be as comfortable as the situation allowed, Miroku proceeded to make the announcement. "As you are all aware, I have been not quite myself the past couple of months. For this I apologize to each of you. Sango, I have acted in a reprehensible manner towards you, and I am sorry. Kagome, you have every right to defend Sango when I upset her. Shippo and Kirara, I know that I have not been very kind to either of you either." Turning to look up at InuYasha, "And you, my best friend in the world, I have denied telling you anything about what has been happening to me. I refused to tell you why I have been so distant. Perhaps, all will now become clear."

He looked to Sesshomaru, eyes questioning if he should tell all, but words never spoken. An understanding between the two seemed obvious, and as if Sesshomaru could read his thoughts, he gave a single nod of his head. Miroku decided to continue. "Several months ago, Sesshomaru began to follow us. At first we all assumed it was simply because we all were seeking Naraku, The paths we led were the same, so there was no reason to think otherwise. It became apparent that Sesshomaru was not just following, when he began to defend us in battles that he would normally never be bothered joining. Although we were all grateful for his assistance, he never stayed long enough to even receive a thank you."

Miroku didn't notice when a clawed hand moved to his back, giving physical support, if not emotional support to the monk. The motion, however, did not escape InuYasha's keen eye. Showing is usual lack of tolerance for stories, InuYasha interjected, "Will ya just tell us what you have to say? And what's with the touchy feely going on with you, Sesshomaru?"

At that, Sesshomaru withdrew his hand back to his lap, and stared at InuYasha. Plainly and simply, using no emotion whatsoever, he stated, "What he is trying to say, little brother, is that he has agreed to become my mate. On the first day of summer, we will convene at the castle and the ceremony will take place."

Sango and Kagome fainted. Shippo and Kirara just sat there, totally dumbstruck. InuYasha, however, laughed. "Yeah, that's a good one. Now, tell me the truth."

Knowing that this was not going to go well, at all, he stood and walked towards InuYasha. "He's telling the truth, InuYasha. When we went to the forest before, we decided that the only course of action for us is to become mates." Miroku knew he needed to be sure that his friend understood the seriousness of the situation, so he held out his left hand, and displayed the ring bearing the family crest. "We have been together quite frequently these last few months, and tonight Sesshomaru made it quite clear that was what he wanted. I agreed."

InuYasha stared at the ring, he had seen it only a few other times, and it was always on Sesshomaru's right hand. It was the only other item that was always carried on Sesshomaru's person that was left by their father, other than Tensaiga. He glanced over to Sesshomaru and noticed the ring was not there. It was definitely their father's ring, and if Miroku was wearing it, then Sesshomaru had to have given it to him. InuYasha turned back and stared at Miroku, unsure that he even knew the person before him.

There was silence in the camp for several minutes, only the crackling of the fire could be heard in the night air. Miroku knew that his friend was devastated, but was not sure if it was because he felt betrayed by omission of facts earlier, or because it was Sesshomaru he was to mate. He reached out, to place his hand on InuYasha's shoulder, like he had done countless times before, but InuYasha pulled back.

With crimson-tinged eyes and fangs bared, he yelled, "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again! Leave us, go with Sesshomaru now. Don't wait for summer!" With that he turned and ran from the campsite and into the woods.

Miroku fell to his knees. This was not the reaction he expected from InuYasha. He wasn't sure exactly what the reaction would be, but this was not it. He felt totally defeated. His best friend acted like he hated him.

The girls had just revived as InuYasha lashed out at Miroku. They too were stunned at his reaction, but were not totally surprised he was upset. Kagome got up and walked over to Miroku, to try and console him. Putting her arms around his shoulders, she gave a little hug. "Give him time, he'll come around. You know his temper. Once he has time to think and cool off, he'll be back and apologize."

Miroku wasn't so sure. The look in InuYasha's eyes was that of hatred. The only other times he had seen that look was when he was fighting … Sesshomaru. And then, he was trying to kill him. "Kagome, thank you. I know this is a shock to everyone. But, I think he's right. My place is with Sesshomaru now." He looked to Sango, who merely smiled.

Sesshomaru stood up, turned and looked towards the cliff that overlooked the campsite. "Come, Miroku." Nothing else was said, he started to walk away.

Miroku rose from the ground, retrieved his staff and a few personal items. He quickly said goodbye to his friends, promising to return soon to try and settle things with InuYasha. In just a few hasty moments, he was trailing behind Sesshomaru.

The next destination, Rin and Jaken at Sesshomaru's campsite.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Theories- chapter 3

Sesshomaru and Miroku quickly distanced themselves from the encampment; piercing eyes watched their forms fade into the night. As soon as they were totally out of sight, InuYasha jumped down from the upper branches of a tree which he fled to just minutes earlier. His blood was burning as it coursed through his body, and although his eyes were now returning to their normal golden color, he was still showing signs of demonic anger. His fangs had yet to fully retract to their usual size, and his claws were extended, like some fierce animal ready to slice its prey. Low growls were emanating from his throat as he made his way back to site where the encounter with the monk and the demon lord had taken place. The closer he got to that location, the more he reverted to the InuYasha everyone expected to see; and when he finally entered the camping grounds, he appeared normal- eyes golden, canine teeth slightly elongated and nails just a bit longer than a normal human would keep.

Although his return was eminent, it wasn't exactly the kind he expected. Perhaps he thought the others would be as shocked and angry at the announcement of Miroku's pending mating to his brother as he was, or maybe he was just being self-centered. All he knew is not happy and felt betrayed. Kirara was the first to indicate the return of the half-demon to their ranks, her low growl making the announcement. All heads turned in his direction, and the first words he heard were from Kagome, "SIT BOY!" That got InuYasha's attention as he crashed face first into the cold, hard ground.

"Damnit, Kagome! What'd ya do that for?" Words and dirt sputtered from the half-demon's mouth. "I didn't do nothin' to you."

Kagome stomped over to the prone form, stood with hands on hips and glared at him. "SIT! SIT! SIT! HE'S GONE AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Then she turned and walked back over and plopped her green-skirted butt down next to Shippo on the blanket they shared.

After he was able to climb his way from the small crater that the additional "Sit" commands caused his body to create under him, he stood and stared at the teenage girl. Screaming at the top of his lungs, "DON'T YOU DARE TO THAT AGAIN, OR SO HELP ME..."

Just as she opened her mouth to issue the command again, a bushy tail shoved its way in and silenced her. Placing his small pawed hands over his ears Shippo begged, "I think he's had enough Kagome. He knows we're mad at him. Please, don't do it again, it hurts my ears too much when he gets up and starts yelling." The hyper little kitsune had put an end to the assault. All Kagome did was sit, glared at InuYasha with pursed lips and slowly seethed.

Sango was the only one who remained calm during the incident. She looked at the scuffed up face and dirt-covered clothes of her friend. "InuYasha, you have to understand, we think what you did was unreasonable. Miroku came to deliver good news to us, and we all reacted poorly; you worst of all." She stood and walked towards the angry male, and glanced towards her female friend. "We want to know why you reacted the way you did, that's all. Miroku was so hurt when you pulled away and fled, demanding he leave us. What else could he do, but obey you?"

Having a voice of reason explain to him why the miko-reincarnate had issued that godforsaken command over and over, calmed the half-demon's anger to a mere boil. He wanted to get his feelings out, but was unable to voice them. Hell, he didn't even know exactly why he reacted the way he did. Was it shock that Miroku was getting mated, or that he knew all along why Sesshomaru kept trailing them, or was it something else? He didn't really know. Speaking only to Sango, but still loud enough for the rest to hear, "I don't know why I acted that way. I'm still trying to figure that out myself. All I know is that something inside me snapped when Sesshomaru so coldly stated that he was taking Miroku for his mate, and the ceremony would be at the castle the first day of summer."

The young demon slayer moved closer. "Are you jealous, InuYasha?"

Golden eyes opened wide, mouth gaped open and gasping was heard coming from the half-demon. "Jealous? What do I have to be jealous about?"

"Well, you and Miroku have become best friends, and this mating will take him away from you. Plus, it's your older brother he's mating, and you don't exactly like Sesshomaru." Sango was trying to find just the right way of wording the next possible answer to her question. "Or do you have feelings for one of them, feelings that maybe they now share that you wished you had with one of them? It wasn't the look you gave Miroku that I question, but the one you gave Sesshomaru. It was like you lost something. I don't think the others noticed it, but I did."

InuYasha jumped back. Could that be it, was he jealous of Miroku? But why would he be jealous if his friend was happy? And why would he give a rat's ass if Sesshomaru was going to mate someone, even if it was Miroku? His mind was foggy and as he stumbled back a bit, he tripped over the log that Sesshomaru had been sitting on earlier, falling on his butt. For now, he just sat there, thinking through the questions that Sango put to him.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Miroku approached the side of the cliff, on top of which was the current camping place in which Rin and Jaken rested. The cliff was straight up and down, few if any hand or footholds apparent. Sesshomaru knew there was only one way to reach the summit, the same way he got down. He turned to face Miroku, who had been silent the entire journey from the campsite. His ebony eyes showed no light or recognition as to where he was or who he was with. He merely followed, like a zombie puppet. A calm and quiet "I give you one last chance to change your mind and return to the others" was whispered.

The offer to return to the estranged group of friends he just left brought the monk's head up to meet Sesshomaru's face. Although still no emotion was evident, the tone of voice is what caught his attention. It was there, that caring for his well-being, emotional this time, not physical. That brought a small smile to Miroku's otherwise dismal features. "No, I choose to be with you, My Lord. The decision was made, and I don't wish to change it."

"Very well." Sesshomaru took the ringed hand of his future mate, and in an instant, turned into a white ball of energy, transporting them to the apex of the cliff. Once there, they reappeared as they had moments before, hand in hand, facing one another. "From this time forward, you are with me. Anyone who tries to separate us, for any reason, by force or word, will pay with their lives."

Sesshomaru turned, looked down on the encampment far below in the valley. A dim light was emanating from the waning campfire, and he could see that his younger brother had returned. He thought it was good that his eyesight was so keen, and Miroku's not so, for he didn't want the monk to know about InuYasha's return. Instead, he returned his attention back to Miroku. "It's late. The others here will be sleeping; I suggest that you get rest as well." He started to walk towards the place he knew his haphazard group would be, when Miroku placed his hand against Sesshomaru's sleeve, for the second time that night. This time, Sesshomaru did look at the hand touching him, then at the face of the holder, as he stopped his movement. "What?"

Miroku quickly removed his hand, realizing that he was treading lightly on ground he didn't know was yet steady. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru continued his stare. "For what?"

"For not harming InuYasha; and for making the announcement for me. I…" Miroku didn't know exactly what else he wanted to say. He just knew that right now, even though Sesshomaru would not understand his frail human emotional need, he needed to be with Sesshomaru. "I want to stay with you tonight."

Sesshomaru did understand, somehow. He pulled Miroku to his chest, and wrapped his arm around him. He guided them to the ground, and allowed Miroku to lay his head upon his lap. Mokomoko wrapped around the monk, like a comforting blanket; and soon, Miroku was sleeping soundly. Sesshomaru sat there, overlooking the valley the rest of the night, knowing in the morning, it would be his turn to deliver the 'good news' to his entourage. All the while, as Miroku slept, a clawed hand gently stroked his black hair. There may be no emotion, but there was something.

Dawn came a few short hours later, and all the world seemed to come alive. As the mercurochrome colored sun peaked over the horizon, birds began their early morning hunt for worms and small insects. The cool night air warmed, blowing gently against the leaves and dewy grass on the mount where Sesshomaru and his company stayed. The demon lord still sat, as he had most of the night, with the monk's head on his lap. Miroku had only turned slightly, adjusting to a more comfortable position once or twice the entire time.

With eyes closed, Sesshomaru raised his head to bathe in the first rays of the sun. His silvery-white hair wind blew in the wind; looked like the finest silkworm's strands. He took a deep, cleansing breath and exhaled slowly; performed this act several times, until it seemed that the crisp morning air had totally refreshed him body, mind and soul. The demon lord moved his head from side to side, a slight cracking sound indicating a minor troublesome creak in his neck was now gone. A glorious "Ah" escaped his lips. This was the closest to being happy the demon lord felt, other than when he was in the arms of his lover. He could not admit, nor actually recognize, that he truly was happy. Emotion was something that was foreign to him; however there was a certain peace that he now felt that he never had before.

He opened his eyes and gazed at the sleeping human lying across his lap. It felt right. His keen hearing caught the rustling of his young female ward and his minion nearby. It was time to make his intentions known to them, and listen to the incessant ranting that would ensue, at least from Jaken. Instinctively, mokomoko uncurled from around the sleeping monk and repositioned itself along Sesshomaru's right side and curled over his shoulder. Sesshomaru moved his hand down and gently stroked Miroku's raven hair, knowing his touch would awaken the human- it always did.

The sudden loss of that warmth encasing his body, and the caress of Sesshomaru did awaken the monk. He opened his eyes and laid there. It took a few moments for him to remember where he was, and the events of the night before. Feeling the clawed fingers grazing along his head brought comfort to him. He knew he could leave the others behind, although he would miss them. His place was now with his lord, and he was content.

Sesshomaru was not oblivious to the monk's sleepless state. "You rested well." It was as much a question as an already known fact.

"Yes, My Lord." Miroku hated moving. He relished anything that came close to a loving moment he could share with his unemotional future mate. Knowing that Sesshomaru seldom slept, except after a long battle, he still asked, "And you?"

No answer to the rhetorical question was given. He sat up and looked at the demon lord's face. The sunlight cast a brilliant aura all around Sesshomaru's face and hair that caused a hitch in the monk's breath. It was the most breathtaking sight he ever beheld. He was in awe of the magnificence of it, and it brought a strange reaction. His body seemed to have a mind of its own, and in moments, the human male was feeling the effects in the depths of his being; a hard-on evident beneath his robes. He moaned.

The sudden scent of an aroused Miroku met Sesshomaru like a slap in the face. His reaction was just as intense and Miroku's. He wrapped his arms around the human and pulled him close, a clawed hand inching under the front of his robes. Just as contact was made with the heated fleshy shaft, a shrill child's voice cried out a few feet behind the pair.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Good morning, are you feeling better today?"

Sesshomaru quickly withdrew his hand from the shriveling erection, his own now deflated by the sound of the young human child's voice. "Rin, what have you been told about yelling?"

The child stopped all movement and hung her head. In a sorrowful voice, she replied, "I'm sorry, My Lord. I was just so happy to see you. You didn't seem well yesterday, and I just…" She was cut off by a stern look from her protector.

Miroku noticed the look Sesshomaru was giving the child and the near-fear look on her face. Although he was far from happy about the interruption, it was not worth anyone getting angry at the little girl. He cautiously moved a hand towards the demon lord's arm and touched the hand that had just been touching him in a most intimate way. A whispered "Sesshomaru" quieted the stoic lord's look towards Rin.

Rin tilted her head in confused at the way Miroku was able to influence the great demon lord. A toothy grin appeared and it seemed to light up her entire face.

Sesshomaru relented, and sighed. For some reason, these two humans had a profound effect on him, and he could not stay angry at either for more than a few moments. "Come Rin."

The little girl ran over and threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, planting a wet kiss on his cheek. Another "Good morning!" slipped out as he pulled away and looked at Miroku. "Houshi, it's nice to see you again." That child's enthusiasm was contagious. Miroku held out his arms and she ran into them, wrapping her arms around his neck in a generous hug.

Sesshomaru observed the exchange, and then, like night to day, he became his stoic self again. "Rin, leave the monk alone. Where is Jaken?"

"Master Jaken is over there." She pointed to the area that had been their sleeping area during the night.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet, Miroku following suit and they started walking toward the camp, Rin walking right beside her lord. It was a relatively short distance to the camp, and Ah-Un announced their returned with a dual "ohm" from its two heads.

Jaken stopped his fiddling with the blankets and turned to see the party enter the area. Grabbing the staff of two heads, he ran over and cow-towed before Sesshomaru. "My Lord, I am so glad to see you." He glared at Rin, and quickly added, "I hope the girl didn't disturb you." Then he realized that standing directly behind Sesshomaru was Miroku. His toady eyes went to slits and he pointed the staff toward the monk. "What is HE doing here?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Miroku stayed in his place. Rin, however, chimed in, "Houshi spent the night with Lord Sesshomaru."

Jaken's mouth dropped open and he was speechless. He suspected Lord Sesshomaru had been seeing someone from InuYasha's group, but assumed it was actually InuYasha he was involved with. In the demon world, male demons often would take to one another, and even relatives. It never occurred to him that it was in fact the human monk that had caught the demon lord's eye.

"Jaken, close your mouth." The command from Sesshomaru easily obeyed. "You and Rin sit down; I have something to tell you."

Once both were seated Sesshomaru wasted no time in saying, "On the first day of summer, I am taking the monk as my mate."

Jaken fell over in a faint. Rin jumped up and ran over to Miroku, throwing her arms around him. "Houshi is going to me my new daddy! YAY"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Theories- chapter 4

"Rin!" One word and the raven-haired child froze in place. "Stand away from Miroku. Be mindful of his place, now." Sesshomaru's voice was stern, not angry.

"Yes, My Lord." Rin lowered her arms to her side, but the smile didn't leave her face. She took one step back from her "Houshi", as she liked to call him and bowed slightly.

A slightly stunned Miroku sat and listened to the interchange between the demon lord and his ward. The way she knew exactly the right thing to do, and the wrong thing- well not wrong, but what she knew she could get away with- was amazing. The shock of her overt reaction to the announcement of the upcoming mating wore off and he smiled. He hadn't thought about it before. Perhaps there was going to be more to this "mating" than just being bed partner to Sesshomaru. He was glad someone was happy for him. "Yes, Rin, I suppose I will become your new daddy, along with Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku caught the side-glare of amber eyes towards him at that last statement. Perhaps implying that Sesshomaru was a "daddy" was not a wise thing to do. Deciding diplomacy with his intended mate was in order, he hastily added, "That is if Lord Sesshomaru approves." Emphasis was made on reminding her that he too referred to the demon lord as "Lord Sesshomaru"

Rin held her breath, turned her head slightly towards the demon lord and gave a sideward glance. She knew from experiences with Jaken how he cowered when he made an error in talking to Lord Sesshomaru, this was one of those times. She waited for a hand to bop the monk on the head, or a rock to be thrown at him. Nothing happened so she slowly exhaled. She marveled at the way "Houshi" could say something and not upset Lord Sesshomaru, at least not when she was there. Perhaps there would be something said or done if she left, and that is what she decided was best. Bowing first to Miroku and then Sesshomaru, she asked permission to leave, and help Master Jaken tidy up the site. When Sesshomaru nodded, she scampered off.

Miroku waited for Sesshomaru's reaction to the events that had just taken place. Was he going to be scolded for impropriety or merely told to be more mindful of his way of speaking? Minutes passed, the suspense was building and he couldn't take the silence that lingered after Rin left. Finally, he had to say something, so he put on his widest grin and looked at the one to whom he would soon call 'mate'. "That went rather well, don't you think? At least better than the reaction we got last night."

Sesshomaru glanced over at the child, who was now helping Jaken sit up. Directing his attention to the toad demon, and not the monk, he spoke. "Jaken."

Scurrying to his feet and running over, bowing low to the ground, Jaken hesitantly replied, "Yes. Milord?"

"Jaken, properly greet my mate." The command was given, immediate recognition expected.

Jaken rose, swallowed hard, and turned to Miroku and bowed. "I am very pleased to hear you accepted our Master's proposal." The words seemed to choke Jaken as he spoke, but he got them out.

Miroku knew this was not going to be easy, and Jaken's total hatred for anything human was evident. He had observed the way Jaken treated Rin, like some pesky gnat that wouldn't go away, but since Sesshomaru wanted her there, and expected her to be well-treated, she was. He didn't expect to get the same courtesy from the toady demon that had burned his backside a few times with that two-headed staff. "Thank you, Master Jaken," was his reply; letting Jaken know that he did know his place, at least for now. He assumed a position in rank between Rin and Jaken, and until informed otherwise, was going to remain there.

After this tension-filled exchange was done, Sesshomaru dismissed Jaken, telling him to finish cleaning up the site and seeing to Rin's breakfast. It was at just that moment when Miroku's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since sunset the day before, and he was getting hungry. Jaken snickered at the rumbling from the monk's stomach, and waddled off to fulfill his duties as ordered.

"Miroku, why did you not say you were hungry?" Another caring concern?

"I didn't realize it until just now, My Lord." He was honest. The anticipation of Jaken and Rin's reactions to the news of the betrothal had left him with butterflies in his stomach, and eating before now would have caused a most unwelcome, human reaction.

Sesshomaru got up, and started walking away from the camp. "Come." Again, Miroku followed dutifully. He was finding that his training as a monk was going to come in quite handy in obeying elders and those of authority.

In a meadow, about a quarter of a mile from the campsite was a grove of trees. Branches were hanging low bearing the burden of ripening fruits that had not been tended by humans or demons all season. "Take as much as you want, and bring extra back with you for Rin." Sesshomaru pointed to a discarded basket near the base of a tree, then turned and walked away.

Miroku rushed over, picked up the basket and proceeded to the various trees, selecting ripe, but not over ripened fruit from each one. There were pears, apples, peaches, and, of course, cherries abounding. When the basket was almost overflowing with the bountiful harvest, Miroku returned to the site. He and Rin filled themselves greedily until both were well sated and neither could eat another bite.

When done, Miroku looked around; Jaken was sitting by a tree taking a nap. Ah-Un was nearby grazing on the grass, but Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. Not liking to be left with a minion that decidedly hated humans and the child, he got up and headed towards the place he thought Sesshomaru might go. "Rin, please stay here and mind the camp. I am going to find Lord Sesshomaru." Rin merely smiled and nodded, and Miroku headed towards the cliff.

There, in the shade of an ancient willow, sat Sesshomaru. He looked majestic, with his back upright against the tree trunk, one leg outstretched and the other bent up, so his foot was flat on the ground. The late morning sun was heating up the air, and the morning dew had long since evaporated. Now, a gentle, dry breeze blew, swishing the delicate leaves of the willow like a gigantic fan over the demon lord's head. The breeze also carried Miroku's scent as he entered the area, and Sesshomaru turned to face the monk. He beckoned Miroku to come towards him, and as he approached, was motioned to sit beside Sesshomaru.

The two sat in the peaceful quiet for several minutes, taking in the natural beauty of the area. Sesshomaru still had a view of the campsite below, which now was barren. During the time he was making his intentions with Miroku known to Rin and Jaken, the others had departed the area. When he returned to the cliff, they were already far off in the distance and by now were totally out of sight.

In the light of day, Miroku could see down in the valley, also, and was now aware that Sesshomaru had been observing them from this lofty perch. 'So that's how he knew I wasn't in the campsite last night.' The idea that Sesshomaru was watching out for him was touching. He must have smiled, because he caught Sesshomaru gazing at him.

"What amuses you, Miroku?" It was a question that caught the monk by surprise.

Turning to meet eyes that reflected the golden glow of the sun, Miroku was mesmerized. All of their private encounters had always been at night, and only the moonlight reflected in those amber eyes. In the light of day, they were more dazzling and hypnotizing breathtaking than he ever remembered.

"Miroku?" Sesshomaru's voice indicated concern.

"What?" Then he snapped out of his haze. "I'm sorry, nothing, My Lord, nothing amuses me. I just realized that from here you could see the place where we camped last night. Is that how you knew I was missing?"

Sesshomaru didn't realize that Miroku could see in the valley that well, and was actually caught off-guard. He would have to be more observant of his human from now on. "Yes." The answer was simple and direct.

"Ah. It makes sense now: your sudden appearance, the exchange with InuYasha, all of it. I'm sorry if I worried you." He was sincere, not remembering that Sesshomaru never "worried" about anything or anyone.

"It is over, they are gone." That ended the repartee.

There was a slight gust of wind, and Sesshomaru caught a whiff of something quite pleasant. Although he could not understand it, Miroku was aroused again. He had done or said nothing to invite it, but it was there. An aroused Miroku always had the same effect on Sesshomaru- lust! Taking full advantage of the private place and timing, Sesshomaru reached over and wrapped his arm around Miroku, pulling him closer, and at the same time, leaned down and captured surprised lips in a deep kiss.

Miroku was breathless. He closed his eyes and gave into his own desires. He wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru, opened his mouth slightly, inviting the kiss to become more passionate. He was rewarded when Sesshomaru slipped his tongue past his parted lips and ran it lazily along the bottom of his upper teeth, then delved into the waiting cavern. The taste of Sesshomaru on his own tongue was like nectar from the gods. He sucked on the tasty muscle for a moment and became heady; his body seemed to melt closer to Sesshomaru's. So caught in the rapture of this passionate kiss, Miroku didn't notice that Sesshomaru had managed to untie the knot on his robes. As they fell from his shoulders, a breeze blew across his bare skin causing him to shiver. Again, as if by instinct, mokomoko wrapped around him, like a soothing shield from the wind, only this time, loose enough so Sesshomaru's hand could easily maneuver over Miroku's flesh.

Sesshomaru never stopped his oral assault on Miroku's mouth as he moved his hand from the monk's shoulder, down his back, and up again. The motion forced the gathered material to cascade down Miroku's body, pooling on the ground around his legs. Soon, he leaned over, forcing Miroku to lie on his back, mokomoko providing a billowy cushion between the grassy knoll and his body. Once his body was prone, Miroku opened his eyes and watched intently as Sesshomaru did away with his own clothing. Lifting his hips slightly, he allowed Sesshomaru to pull away the crumpled material that formed his robes. As Sesshomaru descended upon Miroku's naked body, mokomoko wrapped an end around, covering the bared backside of the demon lord. The two were, in essence, wrapped in a loving cocoon, holding and caressing each other's bodies. Only the slightest of breezes kept them from become sweaty from the frictioned heat their body contact created.

Fingers roamed over skin and nails grazed sides and backs, as the two rolled in a frenzy of lust in the grass. Soon, the need for more intimate contact was needed as both males sported stiff, throbbing erections. Hands moved faster and nails dug into flesh as heated arousals rubbed against one another.  
Sesshomaru moved a leg and ran it up the inside of his lover's leg, along his thigh until a carefully placed knee was felt pressuring a hardened sack. Miroku moaned and arched his body into Sesshomaru's to gain more contact. "Take me! Take me now, Sesshomaru!" Miroku was begging, his need to be filled by his demon lord overtaking him.

Lust was all-consuming for Sesshomaru, and his instincts took over. Wanting and needing this as much as Miroku, the demon lord turned Miroku over so he was face- down, his bare ass now rubbed against the demon's hard-on. Mokomoko slid away from the two bodies and lay silently at Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru balanced on his arm and maneuvered perfectly behind the wanton monk. With determined self-control, he thrust hard into the unprepared entrance, extracting a loud, painful groan from Miroku; stopping all further movement until the monk had time to adjust to the penetration.

Miroku tried to muffle his scream at the intrusion. When Sesshomaru halted his motions, Miroku focused on breathing and tried to relax. He wanted this, and knew it would be most fulfilling if he could will his rigid body to cooperate. Taking several cleansing breaths, and exhaling slowly, his body finally cooperated and he felt the tenseness in his muscles ease. Once they were relaxed, he turned his head to peer at Sesshomaru, who was watching his face for a signal he was ready to proceed. A slightly teary-eyed, but smiling face met the demon lord's gaze. "Okay," was all he said, the indication he wanted Sesshomaru to continue. Once the demon lord knew his human partner was not physically harmed, he renewed his thrusts with vigor. His angle was perfect as he brushed against the hidden bundle of nerves that sent shockwaves of pleasure coursing through Miroku's body.

The internal stimulation that Sesshomaru gave was causing Miroku's erection to become painful. He knew he needed something external to assist him reach orgasm, since he wanted to come at the same time as his lover. It was always far more gratifying when it happened that way, so he took his own hand, and reached beneath his prone body, firmly grasping his manhood. As Sesshomaru continued to pound into his tight anal cavity, Miroku rubbed his shaft from base to sensitive tip. Both males reached climax simultaneously, Miroku spilling his seed on his hand and the ground; praising Sesshomaru's name to the gods of the four winds. In response, Sesshomaru pumped his hot essence deep within the monk's backside, howling as only the greatest Inu-demon could.

After expending themselves, Sesshomaru relaxed his arm and fell to Miroku's side. Heavy pants and gasps for air were the only noises that now filled the solitary cliff-side meadow. The breeze was cooling their overheated bodies, and again, mokomoko wrapped around them. In short time, the pair was sleeping soundly, wrapped in the warmth of the fur and each other's embrace.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Theories- Chapter 5

Midday brought a plethora of sounds to the private haven shared by the demon Lord and his future mate. A hawk swooped down within a few feet of the resting pair, when it was suddenly struck by a high intensity greenish-yellow blade of light. Sesshomaru watched as the bird disintegrated before his eyes. Instinct had taken over, and when a predator was too close, his hand shot up and his energy whip exploded outward, ending any implied threat. During the entire incident, Miroku slept, curled next to his future mate and consummate lover. It was getting late, and they had lingered longer in this place than Sesshomaru wanted. If they were to continue on their path to find and destroy Naraku, they needed to leave this area and head in the direction the others had gone earlier that morning.

Sesshomaru moved his hand back to the sleeping monk's head, stroking it several times. "Miroku, wake up!"

Miroku yawned and stretched out his arms, barely making contact with Sesshomaru's cheek. A growl escaped the demon as a clawed hand grabbed the offending arm at the wrist and forced the human male to realize his error. Miroku tried to pull his arm back. "I'm sorry, My Lord, I didn't mean..." His wrist was released and fell with a thud onto Sesshomaru's lap.

"Do you always strike your sex partners upon awakening?" It was a curious question from the demon. Then again, it was the first time the two had actually slept together after making love- or was it just lust-driven sex? Either way, an answer was needed.

"No, My Lord. I... was merely stretching. I... didn't mean to... hit you." The words stuttered out as fear of reprisal coursed through the monk.

Sesshomaru smelled the fear pouring off the human. It was often the way of these frail mortals; a simple question could cause such a reaction. Again, something totally uncharacteristic of the demon, he calmed the trembling monk by stroking his head. "You must stop calling me My Lord, all the time. When we are alone, Sesshomaru will do." It didn't exactly say 'I'm sorry', but it was a gesture that didn't go unappreciated.

"As you wish... Sesshomaru." Miroku's body instantly responded to the calming hand on his head and the change of subject.

"We must leave, the others have over half a day lead and I don't want them catching Naraku before I get there." That was the indication that playtime was over and back to business. This time, however, Miroku would be traveling with a different party. He was unsure what precautions were taken to ensure the little girl's safety during the travel time. He had only seen Sesshomaru following them in the past. Perhaps, the child and Jaken stayed at preassigned camping sites, or Sesshomaru merely told them where to go and met with them later. Either way, he would be staying by Sesshomaru's side.

The pair got up, gathered their belongings and quickly dressed; no hasty baths this time. It didn't seem to matter that anyone knew of their trysts any longer, since the announcement of their formal mating had been made. With no real rush, they walked back to the others.

Jaken was fussing at Rin about something; it didn't register what the problem may have been. He fussed all the time, anyway. "Jaken!" The sound of his name stopped the incessant toady chatter and brought the miniature demon scurrying before Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Milord?" Jaken, bowed low before his master.

"We are leaving. You and Rin take Ah-Un and go back to the castle. Wait there until we return in one week's time. Have preparations made for the mating ceremony." Sesshomaru issued the commands and walked towards Rin, not waiting for a reply.

"Rin."

The small child looked up and smiled at her guardian as he strode near her. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I will go back with Jaken. Will Houshi be returning with us?"

"No, he goes with me," Direct and to the point, as usual.

Turning towards Miroku he stated, "Get your things, we are leaving now."

Miroku gathered his meager belongings, threw them over his back and followed Sesshomaru.

Shortly after leaving the others, Sesshomaru knew that they had waited too long to get started this day. He wanted to catch up, but he didn't think the human could travel at the pace necessary. He pointed to a particular spot about twenty feet from his side. "Miroku, stand there."

Miroku stepped to the assigned location. For the first time ever, Miroku saw Sesshomaru transform to his true Demon self. It took less than a half minute, but it amazed him to watch the transformation. As if a whirlwind had started to blow around Sesshomaru, his hair started flowing in all directions. His eyes turned from the beautiful amber to crimson red. Soon, his face elongated; the nose and mouth became the muzzle of a canine. As the winds picked up around Sesshomaru, he started growing in height and as he did, he hunched over, his solitary remaining arm became a gigantic, white furred-paw, and his humanoid legs became the back paws. Clothes disappeared, as by magic, and his body was soon covered in the most luxurious coat of snow-white fur. As the winds died down, Miroku could see the transformation was complete. Where moments ago stood the stoic demon Lord of the West, now stood a three-legged white dog (with a stump where the fourth leg should have been), some ten meters tall, from ground to shoulder. Adorning the middle of the great dog's forehead was the familiar sapphire blue colored crescent moon.

The transformed Sesshomaru squatted down on his haunches and motioned with his head for Miroku to approach and climb on his back. Grabbing a hank of fur, the monk hoisted himself up, and made himself comfortable in the middle of the huge back. He laid his staff across his lap and, held onto more of the fur, to keep his balance. Sesshomaru leapt into the air, and was soon soaring high about the ground, approaching some low-lying clouds.

Their travel to catch up to InuYasha and the others took only minutes. As he looked down, Miroku spotted the familiar red fire rat-clad half-demon. Sesshomaru spotted his brother also, and silently descended from flight about a half mile behind them, landing in a grassy glen. Miroku climbed off his back and stood to the side as a reverse transformation too place, this time, no whirlwind surrounded Sesshomaru. Had he not blinked, he might have actually seen how the reversal worked, but that was not to be. Where a great white canine stood moments before, now a fully clothed and armored Lord Sesshomaru stood, statuesque and beautiful as always.

Without saying a word, Sesshomaru started walking, led in the correct direction by the scent of his half-breed brother. Miroku followed, quickly caught up and, eventually, strode next to the demon Lord. They stayed downwind from the others, so their presence was undetected, about two hundred yards behind.

Both sets of travelers continued the same course until just about dusk.

InuYasha wanted to continue, but the girls complained of being tired and needed to eat. Now that he was the only male in the group, (Shippo didn't count, he was just a kitsune cub), he had to gather the firewood, start the fire and do guard duty. "Damn that Miroku. Why'd he have to go and do somethin' stupid like get involved with Sesshomaru?" That lament was heard over and over as the half-demon did all the manly chores. The girls tried to ignore his grumblings, but he really only had himself to blame. He was the one that told Miroku to leave the previous night. Well, he'd just have to buck up and do what needed to be done.

The girls got the food ready to be cooked and set out the bedding for the night. They talked softly to one another, which only irritated InuYasha more. His delicate hearing could pick up an occasional word, and it usually was his name, or Miroku's. Bringing back the last of the firewood needed for the night's cooking and then heating, he purposely dropped the load right in front of the gossipy females. "Alright! What'd I do wrong this time? Come on, spit it out. You've been sitting here yapping about me and Miroku while I did all the work."

The young ladies looked at InuYasha and pouted. Kagome stood and put her hands on her hips, causing InuYasha to jump back. "Don't you dare say that word again, Kagome! So help me, I will make you pay this time if you do."

Although that is exactly what she had planned on doing, commanding him to 'SIT', she hesitated, not because InuYasha threatened her, but because Sango tugged at the bottom of her skirt to gain her attention. She turned and stared at the seated demon slayer who was just shaking her head. "OH!" was all she said and stomped off in a direction that was away from InuYasha.

A perplexed and somewhat angered InuYasha looked at the Sango and asked, "What'd I do today? Last night was bad enough, but today, I ain't done nothin' to upset her, or you."

Sango shook her head. "It's just that we both miss Miroku and wish he was back with us."

"Well, I miss him too, but you don't see me sulkin' around. He chose to leave with Sesshomaru, he coulda stayed." InuYasha was trying to appease the ladies, but it wasn't working.

Then a voice from behind them spoke up, scaring everyone at its suddenness. "No, InuYasha, you made it quite clear that I was to leave." Miroku stood just inside the clearing that was the nightly campsite. Directly behind him was Sesshomaru, stoic and ready to cut down anyone that did or said anything to hurt the monk. Miroku was neither angry nor upset, just matter of fact as he continued. "I decided that being with Sesshomaru was more important that staying, especially with all the hostility that was being shown to me, and him."

InuYasha looked at his half-brother, hand posed on Tokijin's hilt. Knowing any wrong word tonight, and if the poisoned claws didn't finish him off, that sword would. Wisely choosing to not try and touch Tetsuaiga, which may seem like an aggressive act, he merely spoke directly to Miroku. "Listen, about last night. I may have been a little hasty in my judgment of your decision. It's your life, you have a right to pick your own mate. I just thought it was Sango."

It almost sounded like an apology but Miroku knew it would not change anything. He made his decision to be with Sesshomaru starting the previous night and nothing and no one would change it. "Thank you for saying that, InuYasha. Still, it was the right decision. We just wanted to let you know that we will be staying close by for the next week, and then we are going to the Western Lands, to the Castle. I was hoping that you would all attend the ceremony when Sesshomaru officially takes me as his mate." Sesshomaru remained silent and made no facial expressions when the invitation was issued.

InuYasha pointed a finger at Sesshomaru. "Feh! Like he'd even let me anywhere near his precious castle. Last time I was there, he about took my head off. I ain't riskin' my neck to go to no mating ceremony."

Sango and Kagome jumped up and ran over towards InuYasha, each grabbing an arm and using a hand to cover his mouth. With the half-demon silenced, well, almost silenced since he was trying to talk through their fingers, they finally got to speak. In unison they gleefully exclaimed, "We'd love to come. What's the date?"

Miroku smiled. "First day of summer. Shippo, Kirara, I want you there too" He looked at his hand-gagged friend. "InuYasha, I expect to see you there, too. I can't be mated without my best friend present." He walked over to InuYasha and the girls lowered their hands from his mouth. "Please, it would mean a great deal to me."

At that moment, InuYasha knew why he had blown up the night before. It wasn't jealousy, like Sango suggested, and it wasn't because Miroku's choice of mates is his no-good, self-righteous, full-blooded demon brother. It was because he was going to really miss having Miroku around. Looking to the side and down to the ground, he replied. "Yeah, I'll be there. But HE (pointing to his brother) better not make us feel unwelcome or try and fight me."

Miroku turned to face Sesshomaru. "Well, My Lord, will you make them welcome?" Sesshomaru and Miroku had discussed this during their journey this afternoon, and the Demon Lord knew he had to issue the invitation. It wasn't a monumental request that the monk made, inviting InuYasha personally.

Just as rehearsed, and although he really didn't want to do it, Sesshomaru made the invitation formal. In his calm, emotionless tone he simply stated, "You are all invited to the castle for the ceremony, even you…little brother."

Everyone's face turned to smiles, except Sesshomaru, and the previous night's hostilities were forgotten. InuYasha even went so far as to approach his brother and offer to do the human thing, shake his hand. Of course, it was refused with a growl and stare from the Demon Lord, but at least the gesture was made.

InuYasha joined his human and demon friends around the fire and dinner was cooked. As they all laughed and joked, Sesshomaru sat off to the side. Being with his chosen mate, even if he was human, was one thing, but he would not act like those fools.

Miroku waited just long enough after the meal was finished to be polite and rose. He said his goodbyes, reminded everyone that they wouldn't be far behind, and that they would soon be together at the castle for the joyous occasion. He walked over to where Sesshomaru sat, and without anything spoken, the two walked off into the darkened woods.

(Next chapter will be at the Castle!)


	6. Chapter 6

Theories- Chapter 6

Nestled among the rolling hills in the Western Lands stood the largest castle in all of Japan. So huge was it that InuYasha could see it, being still a half day's journey away. The alabaster walls of the castle glistened in the morning sunlight, like diamond dust sprinkled up the white stone. Turrets at the four corners of the main building stood almost a half mile high, allowing the guards ample view of the territory. No friend, or foe, could approach without being spotted from one of these vantage points.

The surrounding land was lush with thick green grass, and wild flowers of numerous varieties. It looked like an over-sized garden, well tended for such a massive expanse. The grass was managed at an even four inch thickness, and the flowers barely peeked above the grass, creating a floral blanket effect. Encircling this lavish setting were towering trees of all kinds, some known only in this part of the vast country. It was said that the gods brought the trees with them when they descended upon this Earth, eons ago, having set up residence in this part of Japan. They formed a fortification around the massive castle. Since the beginning of demonic times, the InuDemons had tended them as the true gift they were and they have thrived. There was no need for stone walls to protect castle with such a natural barrier.

InuYasha worked his way through the extensive thicket of trees. This was the land of his father, and his father before him. It was also the land of his brother, the current Daiyoukai and ruler of the West. It had been several years since InuYasha had ventured this close to his brother's castle, the last visit being quite eventful. Sesshomaru had invited his brother here, on the pretext of making peace with their past. Instead, it was an ambush, Sesshomaru attacked his brother the moment he exited the safety of the forest. His goal was to steal Tetsuaiga, but then, that was the goal of almost all their fights. It was refreshing to know that this time; there would be no fighting, no attempts to take what was his birthright. This time, the invitation was genuine, for he came to be best man for Miroku as he officially mated with Sesshomaru.

A chill ran down InuYasha's back and he shuddered. It was still hard to believe that the almighty Sesshomaru, hater of all things human, and most everything else for that matter, was taking a human for a mate. Make that a male human, one that was a self-confessed sexual deviant whose eye roved, and whose hands couldn't control themselves when given the opportunity to caress the backside of any female they could touch. Yet, here they were on the eve of the mating ceremony.

Over the past weeks, InuYasha couldn't fathom what it was the two saw in each other. Sesshomaru had found something in the wayward monk that piqued his interest, and it had to be more than mere sex. Although sex was a driving force in the beginning of the relationship, for Sesshomaru to throw out his total disregard for a race of beings, and take one to be his mate, there had to be something else. He knew his friend well, but still, he could find no common ground for the two. Sesshomaru was a pure-blooded, cold-hearted bastard that could take a life and walk away without a second thought. Miroku cherished all life as a gift from the gods. Perhaps it's true what Kagome had always said, opposites attract.

Again his mind was pondering the question of why, when he heard a familiar voice yelling to him from the field. The male was flailing his arms wildly over his head, waving at the approaching half-demon. "InuYasha! InuYasha! You're finally here. InuYasha!" Miroku was exuberant in his greeting to his best friend. InuYasha put up his arm and waved back, not speeding his stride to meet the joyous monk.

It took only a few minutes for the now-breathless man to reach his destination, and as he came close, threw his arms around InuYasha's neck and hugged him with all his might. He huffed and puffed for air as he proclaimed his glee. "My friend, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show up. Sango and the others arrived two days ago. They said you wanted them to come ahead."

"Feh, you knew I'd come. I promised didn't I? I just couldn't see any point in getting here too early. You know how I feel about Sesshomaru. I didn't want to take a chance on a fight starting and ruining your big day." InuYasha was his usual nonchalant self, but there was still something in his voice that belied the fact that he wasn't comfortable with this arrangement. He tried to put his feelings for his brother aside, knowing that his friend's happiness was far more important than personal hostilities towards Sesshomaru.

Miroku flung his arm over InuYasha's shoulder and neck as they continued the trek back to the castle. "I can't believe that tomorrow morning, Sesshomaru and I will finally mate. I mean, we've had the sex, but to actually be taken as his mate, it's so wonderful."

"Well, if you're happy, then I'm happy, Miroku. I just hope the prick doesn't screw things up after the ceremony and you are miserable. Once you mate to an InuDemon, you're mated for life; good, bad, pleasant or intolerable as Sesshomaru may be." InuYasha's doubts surfaced and he knew that as a friend, and best man at the ceremony, he had to speak up now before it was too late. If he waited until the actual ceremony, it would be too late.

Miroku stopped, took InuYasha's arm to turn him so they could talk face to face. His face was wrought with disappointment in his friend. "InuYasha, you don't know your brother the way I do. Sesshomaru and I have a good relationship. It's not what I expected, what I ever planned. I know he doesn't love me, not the way two people getting married would love, but he does care for me; but I can accept what he can offer. He knows how I feel about him. He may not understand the concept of love, but he acknowledges my feelings. He won't intentionally hurt me and I hope you can understand that this is what I truly want."

Miroku's well-being and happiness were really all that InuYasha was concerned about. He could see the genuineness in his friend and that he did, in fact, understand what he was getting himself into. "As long as you're really satisfied with what Sesshomaru has to offer, I can accept your decision. Just remember, I will always be around if you need me, for anything." A smile accompanied the statement, which gave Miroku great satisfaction.

"Thank you, InuYasha. The one thing that I was afraid of was losing our close friendship." A clap on the back and the two continued back to the castle.

Upon arriving right outside the castle gates, Rin ran up to the pair of friends, a garland of hand-strung flowers wrapped loosely around her arm. Grinning from ear to ear at the sight of Miroku she yelled, "Houshi! Houshi! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Miroku bent down, opened his arms and welcomed the dark-haired girl with a hug. He looked at the flowers and asked, "Are those for me. Rin?"

She looked down at her arm. She should have known that Miroku would think they were for him, since she was always giving him things she made, but not this time. "I'm sorry, Houshi. These are for Uncle InuYasha."

Miroku knew she was conflicted and eased her mind. He picked her up and held her in his arms. "I'm so glad you made this for InuYasha. Why don't you put them around his neck so he can wear them now?" Rin's smile returned to her face as she took the flowers from her arm and draped them over the not-so-enthusiastic InuYasha. Miroku saw his friend's eyes roll as the garland was hung over his head. "Isn't it lovely, InuYasha? Rin made this just for you." A quick glare from the monk towards his friend indicated that a proper thank you was in order.

"Yeah, thanks kid." It wasn't enthralling, but it was something; and Rin was just as happy as if he had gushed over them the way Miroku always did when she gave him little presents.

Miroku put the child back down and took her hand. She reached with her other and grabbed a clawed finger on InuYasha's hand, pulling the two males with her. "Come on, Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you. He wants to talk to you, Uncle InuYasha." InuYasha winced. He didn't like being referred to as an "uncle" by the child. That inferred that Sesshomaru was her father, and the thought of him being father to anyone was totally unappealing. Still, he held his tongue and silently followed along.

Inside the castle gates, things were all abuzz. Various demons from the higher echelon of demonic society were milling around the spacious gardens that graced a pathway to the front doors of the castle. This was the first time InuYasha had ever seen anyone, besides Sesshomaru and Jaken, here. He was surprised that his priggish brother would allow such a gathering or that he would allow anyone to traipse in his fancy gardens. Everyone was actually in a good mood, and that in itself was totally contrary to the way Sesshomaru liked things. Still, it gave him reason to think that perhaps his brother had mellowed, somewhat, although he knew it was only because of the ceremony.

Standing in the doorway to the great Inu-domain stood the Great Daiyoukai himself. Sesshomaru was tall, by most demon standards, when in this form. He stood close to seven feet tall, but here he was dwarfed by the sheer mass of the castle entryway. The doors stood open and must have been forty feet high and almost as wide. These just gave the average person, or demon, pause at the enormity of the dwelling. His regal stance was not diminished by the size of the castle. He was king of the castle, and he made sure everyone was well aware of that fact.

Miroku led the way to his intended mate, keeping any outward sign of emotional happiness at bay. It was understood that in this place, at this time, decorum was to be maintained. One the day before their mating ceremony, Miroku wanted to be sure that Sesshomaru stayed in the best of possible moods. When they were about fifteen feet away from the door, Miroku looked back to InuYasha and whispered a plea, "Please, remember, to be on your best behavior."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, and bit his lip. For the sake of his friend, he would not do or say anything to anger his brother. That was going to require more patience than InuYasha thought he had. So, as he finally reached the door, InuYasha did the only thing he knew he could, he bowed slightly to his older brother in recognition of Sesshomaru's station as master of the household.

Sesshomaru was not unmoved by this gesture, or perhaps it was a lightened mood for Miroku's sake, but he took a step towards InuYasha. In a voice loud enough for most demons to hear, he said, "Welcome, brother." Miroku smiled and InuYasha's mouth gaped open. He never in a thousand years expected to be greeted with a welcome, much less recognized as his brother. He was so used to slurs about his tainted blood, being a half-demon or a disgrace to the family name, that he was utterly speechless.

Rin ran up to Sesshomaru. "My Lord, I have brought my uncle as you requested, and see, I even made him a present to welcome him home." She turned her smile towards InuYasha and pointed to the garland of flowers.

"That was nice Rin, now go and get ready for the party." Sesshomaru was unemotional, but not cold.

The little girl ran past the Daiyoukai into the castle. As she entered, from behind Sesshomaru emerged Kagome and Sango. They had witnessed the exchange between brothers and were well please. Bowing slightly in respect for the older demon, they quickly moved towards their friends. Sesshomaru turned and entered his domain, leaving the human females to greet their friends. "Come on you guys, the party starts in less than two hours and we have loads of stuff to do." They rushed the two men through the doors and led them through the foyer and up the spiraling stairway to the private quarters of the royal family.

On the third landing up, they stopped and turned to go down the hallway to the left. There, they were greeted by four male inudemons. These lesser demons were servants in the castle and their responsibility was to see to the well-being and readiness of the Daiyoukai's brother. One of the four, a young man with long brown hair, and ears that matched Sesshomaru's stepped forward. "Master InuYasha, I am Hiromi. I and the others have been assigned to help you get ready for the reception tonight and the ceremony tomorrow. If you will please follow us, we will show you to your chambers." The ladies excused themselves and turned to go down the other hallway. Their room was on the opposite side of the floor.

InuYasha started to follow Hiromi when Miroku begged out, stating that he was going to his quarters to get ready and headed up the stairs to the next level. "Hey, Miroku, where ya' going?"

"Oh, Sesshomaru and I have the next floor to ourselves. See you in a little while." He waved and ran up the stairs.

InuYasha was led to a doorway about halfway down the long hallway. The double oak doors were opened inward, and the five stepped inside. The room was humongous! Apparently the doors were set in the middle of the room's wall, which spanned fifty feet on either side of the doorway. To the left was a wall-less entry out to a private garden. To the left, more walls, with twin stained-glass windows that stood thirty feet high and just as wide. The multi-colored glass created a mosaic of two great dog demons in their natural form, one white, standing on its hind legs. A crescent moon enhanced the forehead of the demon in its natural form, identical to Sesshomaru. The other was also white, slightly larger, no crescent on its forehead. It was on all fours, head held majestically high, howling at full moon. InuYasha blinked at the sight. He instinctively knew that the second was his father, the great Inu No Taisho. He stood in awe of the sight.

His rapt thoughts of seeing the present and past demonic lords of the castle captured in glass were interrupted by Hiromi. "Please, My Lord, you have to get ready. If you will follow us." InuYasha blinked and turned towards Hiromi. Nodding once, he took another quick glance at the windows and followed behind, walking past a four-poster bed that could have easily slept ten. The only other furniture in the room was a few leather-bound chairs and round wooden table. A short walk took through the garden found another room. This one had a running hot spring into which a small waterfall cascaded.  
"If you please, sire, you might wish to wash up, and we will help you dress."

"Quit calling me Sire and my lord, I ain't Sesshomaru. Call me InuYasha, that's my name. What do you mean help me dress? I am dressed." InuYasha's spell at his surroundings now broken.

"Sir, I mean InuYasha, Lord Sesshomaru has provided you with new clothes for the reception this evening and the ceremony tomorrow. It's required that you wear those. Our Lord told us that your current clothing would not be appropriate." Hiromi was taken aback at the reluctance of the InuPrince's willingness to cooperate,

InuYasha didn't want to cause problems. If it kept his brother in a decent mood, and made Miroku happy, he could swallow his pride and put up with not wearing his comfortable, fire rat clothing for a short time. Not allowing the others to help him, he undressed, jumped in the water and took a refreshing soak in the relaxing hot waters. He was permitted to linger in the luxury of the private springs for about half an hour, before he was hurried out. He dried himself; no one needed to help him do that, and waited while his attendants brought him his 'appropriate' clothes. He seemed upset to see that the ceremonial kimono and hakama brought in were a brilliant crimson color, like his fire rat clothes he loved. There was a white dog embroidered on the back, no crescent moon on the forehead. The family honey-comb crest of white stitched at the shoulders. "Feh, where'd he get this one?"

Hiromi was shocked. "Lord Sesshomaru thought you would be honored to wear this. It belonged to your… father."

InuYasha held the kimono up and looked at the embroidery again. The embroidered dog was identical to the one that graced the stained-glass window in the other room. Feeling like a total ass, he closed his eyes and clutched the garment to his chest. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent on the fabric. It was familiar, but he couldn't remember exactly where he smelled it before. Then he remembered it was the same scent that his fire rat clothes had when he was very small. Yes, this was the scent of this father. InuYasha opened his eyes and looked at the stunned servant. "I'm sorry, Hiromi, I didn't know. You're right; I am honored to wear it. Thank you for telling me it was my father's." InuYasha quickly donned the kimono and put on the matching hakama.

After he was dressed, he was led back to the main room, where his hair was brushed straight. He even allowed Hiromi to trim the ragged, split ends, but just an inch. A pair of black sandals was placed on his feet, and although he would have preferred to remain barefooted, he knew this was expected. The look was now complete, and it was time to join the others for the reception.

InuYasha strolled into the Great Hall of the castle which was already teeming with guests from all over the Western Lands. He even noticed some former adversaries present, namely the Panther demons he and his brother fought a few years back. The peace that was made after that battle had held, and now even they were welcome. Things really had changed.

Miroku and Sesshomaru were standing at the far end of the hall, receiving their guests. As InuYasha made his way towards the pair, he was flanked by Kagome and Sango. Kirara and Shippo were observed mingling with the other small demons nearby. Kagome took InuYasha's arm, and as they walked she reminded him, "Now be polite and remember everything I taught you. And whatever Sesshomaru says, don't argue with him. We want this to be really special for Miroku."

InuYasha shot her a look that could have sent most people running for their lives, but he knew she was right. He just didn't like being reminded about his manners. "Its okay, Kagome. I'm here for Miroku. I ain't gonna ruin it for him." They approached the couple, and InuYasha shook Kagome from his arm. He marched up to his friend and brother. Remembering what Kagome had told him, using proper etiquette and bowing to his older brother and then to Miroku.

Miroku was glad to see Kagome's instructions were taken to heart. This didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru, either who actually seemed pleased with his younger brother. Nodding to InuYasha, he said, "I see you approved of the choice of clothing."

InuYasha didn't realize he had been slightly slumped over, because at the mention of the clothing, he stood up tall, chest extended in pride. "Yeah. Thanks for letting me wear them. Did they really belong to our father?"

Sesshomaru gave a minute grin. The fact that they were his father's clothes really did mean something to his little brother, and that did please him. "They are not on loan. I am giving them to you. Consider it a gift from Miroku and me." He turned to look at Miroku who was smiling like a blushing bride. It apparently was his idea as a peace offering, and Sesshomaru had, at first reluctantly, but finally, agreed. Besides, he had others that also belonged to his father.

This was the start of a pleasant evening. InuYasha settled into the environment, talking with others and no one made a single comment about him being a half-demon or anything else derogatory. It was refreshing, and after a few hours, it was time for bed. The next morning would be the mating ceremony.


	7. Chapter 7

Theories- chapter 7

Morning's first light shone through the windows of the quarters shared by Miroku and Sesshomaru. Today, however, unlike the past couple of weeks, Sesshomaru awoke alone in their bed. Miroku had told him of a human custom, where the bride and groom would have bad luck in their marriage if they saw each other the day of their wedding before meeting at the altar. Although this was not a human marriage ceremony, Sesshomaru understood the concept that his future mate was conveying and reluctantly agreed to allow him to spend the night in InuYasha's chambers on the floor below. Now, however, was the morning of the ceremony and it would take quite some time for everyone to get ready. Sesshomaru rose from the solitude of his bed and summoned his faithful minion. "Jaken!"

The door to the chambers opened and the diminutive toad demon entered and bowed. "Yes, Milord?"

"Jaken, see to it that everyone is awake and is getting ready for the ceremony, and let me know the moment the priestess arrives." He waved his hand nonchalantly, dismissing his servant. After Jaken left, he got up, went to his own private springs and bathed. He needed no assistance at this time; however, soon, he would require aid in getting dressed.

For now, he relished the solitude and thought on the upcoming ceremony. He had counseled Miroku on what the ceremony entailed: the initial exchange of commitment vows, the blessings of the priestess on behalf of the Gods, and then the marking. This was the most important part of the ceremony. Once Sesshomaru made his mark on Miroku, they would be bound for life. In preparation for his, he had tried to condition Miroku for the marking, making small bites on the right side of his neck. The left, closest to his heart, would be used for the actual mating ceremony. The initial bites were more like nips and left little bruises, what Miroku called hickeys, a term he got from the female miko. Each day, the bites became more intense, until, two nights ago, when Sesshomaru ground his fangs deep within the monk's neck, fangs placed perfectly next to, but not touching, the vital jugular. It took almost three hours for the bleeding to completely stop with that bite, and was excruciatingly painful. A healer had been called to see if there was anything that could alleviate the pain for the ceremony, and keep the bleeding and pain to a minimum. A potion was concocted of mugwort leaf, thistle and lotus was made into a tea, which Miroku would drink shortly before the ceremony. In addition, Sesshomaru's own saliva had natural healing elements, and it was discovered that licking the wound several times helped cauterize the punctures. Between these two treatments, the ceremony could be done with a minimum of discomfort and blood loss to Miroku.

His bathing done, Sesshomaru left the springs and returned to his bedchamber. There, already laid out was his kimono and hakama for the ceremony. These were gold silk, with a sash of royal blue and matching gold. Lying beside the clothes was Tensaiga, the sword his father bequeathed to him. Although swords were not normal attire for mating ceremonies, Sesshomaru was taking no chance that his marking of Miroku would be disastrous, causing too much blood loss and death. It was known to happen when the blood lust became too violent during mating ceremonies. In that case, Tensaiga would be used to revive the newly mated human. Sesshomaru ran a clawed finger along the sheath holding his birthright and spoke to the sword. "I hope you are not needed today, but if you are, I expect you to do my bidding."

A knock at the door broke Sesshomaru's train of thought. Without a word spoken, Jaken re-entered the room, bringing three inudemons with him to assist his Lord and Master in dressing for the ceremony. "Milord, the priestess has arrived and is waiting in the garden. She is in silent prayer until the ceremony."

"Very well. Is my mate ready to proceed?"

"I have seen him Milord, and Hiromi assures me that he will be ready at the given time. The half-demon is with him now." Jaken referred to InuYasha in a derogatory way, which for some reason did not sit well with Sesshomaru.

"Jaken, you will refrain from using that term towards my brother from now on. My mate does not approve and I will not have him disrespected. We will keep our thoughts about InuYasha to ourselves." That said, he continued to ready himself for the upcoming ceremony.

Miroku and InuYasha were just finishing breakfast, well InuYasha was. Miroku couldn't eat, the excitement of the day was too much for him and his stomach was full of butterflies. Nothing was going to keep InuYasha from enjoying the delicious foods prepared, and ate not only his portion but Miroku's. There was the long awaited knock on the door, and Hiromi entered, followed by three familiar inudemons. "Sires, it's time to dress for the ceremony. Lord Miroku, the healer sent this up and said you are to drink it now. By the time the ceremony starts, the herbs will have taken effect. Also, Lord Sesshomaru wants you to know that he will be carrying Tensaiga to the ceremony, as a precaution."

Miroku nodded and took the cup containing the herbal brew from Hiromi. It smelled bad and tasted worse than it smelled, but he knew that if he didn't want complications from Sesshomaru's marking, it was necessary to drink up. With a "cheers!" he gulped the foul-tasting herbal tea down.

InuYasha watched and listened. He didn't like the fact that the sword of healing might be needed for the ceremonial marking, but understood Sesshomaru and Miroku's concerns. Demons could withstand a lot of pain, and their natural healing abilities would heal a marking wound in a matter of minutes. But Miroku was not a demon, nor even a half-demon as he was. He silently agreed that this time, siding with precaution was necessary.

InuYasha was about to put on the same crimson kimono set he wore the previous night when Hiromi stopped him. "InuYasha, Lord Sesshomaru has sent another for you. It too belonged to your late father, and is gifted for this occasion." The offered outfit consisted of white hakama, silver kimono (same embroidery on the back as the red one) with matching sash, and a special loop on the left side of the kimono. Looking at the extra material on the kimono, InuYasha inquired as to its purpose. "That is for Tetsuaiga. Lord Sesshomaru requests that since he will be wearing his father's sword for the ceremony, that you also wear the sword bequeathed to you to honor your father." Since InuYasha never liked leaving Tetsuaiga anywhere out of his sight, he gladly donned his clothes and placed his treasured possession in its proper location. After slipping his feet into the black sandals he kept from the previous evening, he was as set to get going.

Next, Miroku's ceremonial ensemble was presented. This was a royal-blue silk kimono embroidered with a dog in white silk on the back. The familiar blue crescent moon perfectly placed in the middle of the dog's forehead. InuYasha immediately recognized the dog as the second from the window in the room he now occupied. It was Sesshomaru, in his true demonic form. Miroku admired the kimono before putting it on, followed by white hakama and white sash. Also handed to Miroku was a white scarf which Hiromi wrapped around Miroku's neckline and tucked discretely inside the kimono. This extra material would be necessary to catch the blood that would surely flow from the mating bite, and save the kimono from being permanently stained. Black boots completed the wardrobe, and Miroku was ready to meet his future mate.

Hiromi looked over Miroku from head to toe, adjusted the scarf slightly, made sure that all of Miroku's black hair was neatly held in the black silk tie, and off his neck. Satisfied that all was perfect, he dismissed the other inudemons. "Now, my lords, if you will follow me, we will proceed to the garden where the priestess is waiting. I am certain that Lord Sesshomaru is already there."

Miroku took a deep breath and looked at InuYasha. "Well, this is it. I guess we better get going."

InuYasha gazed at his friend. He was a little nervous, but there was happiness in his eyes that made InuYasha know that Miroku was indeed glad to become Sesshomaru's mate. Patting the monk on the back, he nodded and proceeded to walk first through the door, leading the way to the ceremonial garden.  
The walk down the three flights of stairs and out to the garden took only a few minutes. Reaching the doorway that led to the garden, both men stopped to look at surrounds.

The sun had not quite reached its zenith on this first day of summer, but it provided quite a bit of heat. Were it not for the surrounding trees giving shade, it might have been too hot. There was not a cloud in the pale blue sky that had no birds flying in it. Closer to the ground, the garden itself was in full bloom. The cherry blossoms were long gone from the trees, but their absence was not missed. This garden was filled with all forms of Japanese chrysanthemums, colors running the spectrum of the rainbow. Multicolored butterflies floated in the air around the flowers, but not near the seated guests. The best part was there were no bees. It was as if Sesshomaru had banished the pesky insects from this land since they reminded him of Saimyoshou. Now there was just the beauty of flowers and butterflies enhancing the garden setting.

All the guests were already seated, no particular order given since all were of the upper levels of demonic society. The only exceptions were Miroku's 'family': Sango, Kagome, Rin, Shippo and Kirara. They were sitting in the front row on the left side, traditionally the bride's side of the aisle, according to Kagome. At the altar stood Sesshomaru, regal as ever, patiently waiting for the arrival of his mate.  
Beside his was Jaken, who had earned the honor of Best Man for his Lord and Master.

Miroku took a deep breath and patted InuYasha's shoulder, signaling him to lead the way. As the assembled guests rose to greet the incoming men, the best friends calmly walked from the castle doorway to the altar. InuYasha bowed deeply to the priestess then stood to the left. Miroku bowed to the priestess, then turned to face Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru kept his usual stoic look as he took Miroku's right hand in his own right hand, and the pair turned to face the priestess.

The priestess looked ethereal standing well behind the altar in a snowy-white gossamer gown that flowed from the high collar to the ground. Her sleeves billowed out and the slight breeze blew them gently giving her arms the effect of being wings. Her hair was the palest blonde and cascaded in waves from the crown of her head to waist. The way the sun reflected off her hair caused an aura to form around her. Her golden eyes sparkled like canary diamonds. She put her hands out to the sides and everyone sat, except the perspective mates and those designated as Best Men that stood by them.

Once everyone was seated, the priestess glided forward, as if on air, and took position directly behind the altar. The altar itself stretched out before her, like a narrow, low-lying table covered in white linen with chrysanthemum petals scattered on the top. Atop the altar was a pair of white pillar candles which were unlit, a gold goblet, a loaf of bread, stiletto dagger and gold rope. Sesshomaru and Miroku presented their right hands to the priestess, who took the gold rope and looped it over and under their clasped hands, loosely binding them together.

" Sesshomaru, son of the Great Inu No Taisho and InuKimi, do you come here freely to take Miroku as your life's mate?

Without hesitation, and bowing his head, he answered. "Yes, Priestess."

"Miroku, son of Mushin*, do you come here freely to take Sesshomaru as your life's mate?"

Again, there was no hesitation as he bowed and answered, "Yes, Priestess."

She smiled. "Since you both come here freely with honest intentions of becoming mates, the Gods bless you and grant permission for this union."

She looked to Sesshomaru, then Miroku and spoke with a voice that was light and angelic. Speaking to all who were gathered, "I come here today, witnessing for the Gods the mating of these two. Let there be silence, lest you be struck down by the holiest of Heaven." When she was certain that there would be no talking or other interruptions she continued with the traditional blessings.

She held one hand over each of the candles and said a silent prayer. At the end of the prayer, the candles appeared to light themselves. "The Gods show favor with this mating, providing the eternal light that sustains the day, and brightens the night. May its flames never die within your hearts."

Taking the cup from the altar, she held it up above her head, presenting it to the heavenly beings that had just given Sesshomaru and Miroku divine right to mate. Lowering the cup, she sipped from it then held it to Sesshomaru's lips. "Drink this Ambrosia, elixir from the Gods. May it forever keep the thirst you have for one another quenched." Sesshomaru bent his head slightly as she turned the goblet up to allow a small amount of liquid to pass his lips. It was sweet and very potent. That small sip made Sesshomaru feel euphoric. She then presented the goblet to Miroku who also took in barely a drop of the liquid. He had been forewarned the effects even a small amount of the nectar could have. He too, with so tiny a taste felt heady. Once both had partaken of the Ambrosia, she took another sip, and placed the goblet back on the altar.

Next she took the bread, again presenting it to the Gods for blessing. "This bread is manna from The Gods. Partake of it, and have your souls nourished." She tore off a small piece and ate it. Then she took another slightly bigger piece from which Sesshomaru took a bite, the rest was given to Miroku.

The ritual blessings were given and now the actual mating ceremony was to take place. This was the trickiest part of the ceremony. The priestess walked around to the front of the altar and motioned for InuYasha to step forward. Once he was standing close, Miroku turned slightly, allowing InuYasha to loosen the sash to his kimono, and slide it back, just off his shoulders, keeping the scarf just at the edge of the fabric. After this was done, Miroku turned towards Sesshomaru, neck and shoulder exposed.

The priestess nodded to Sesshomaru who bared his fangs and pulled Miroku close. As Miroku turned his head, he exposed the left side of his neck and shoulder to his intended mate. Sesshomaru leaned in and in one swift move, dug his fangs deep into Miroku's flesh. Were it not for the herbal preparation he had, and the small amount of Ambrosia he had taken, the pain would have been unbearable. As it was, he merely cried out a muted gasp. Sesshomaru kept his fangs embedded in the soft tissue of Miroku's neck for a few seconds, and sucked at the free-flowing blood that poured from the twin puncture marks. Retracting the fangs, he then quickly used his tongue, applying pressure to cauterize the wound and prevent much blood loss. When he was certain Miroku was not going to bleed to death, he lifted his head and licked at blood off his lips.

Miroku felt faint and swayed slightly. InuYasha lent his hands to steady his friend at the waist. It didn't take long for Miroku to recover his balance, and he whispered to his friend, "I'm alright now, you can let go." InuYasha slowly removed his steadying hands from his friend, but kept them ready in case Miroku wavered again. Once he was standing on his own, he smiled at Sesshomaru, their prearranged signal that he was indeed alright and could proceed. Miroku then turned to the priestess and nodded.

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken, who waddled over, reached up and loosened the knot on his master's sash. The shoulders slid gracefully down just enough to expose his neck.

The priestess took the dagger from the altar and handed it to Miroku. Since he was not a demon, he didn't have proper fangs with which to mark Sesshomaru. Taking the stiletto in his unsteady left hand, he held it to Sesshomaru's neck and hesitated. Still being slightly woozy from Sesshomaru's marking, he was unsure he could pierce the correct location without actually striking the jugular. Noticing the hesitation, the priestess placed her hand atop Miroku's and guided it to the proper spot. He took a deep breath, and with the priestess steadying him, he stabbed the assigned location, going just deep enough to let the blood start to flow, then pulled the dagger out. He quickly leaned in and started sucking on the wounded area, taking in several sips of Sesshomaru's blood.

Sesshomaru's natural demonic healing abilities quickly closed the wound, stopping the blood flow. When no more red seeped from the puncture wound, Miroku lifted his head and licked the sweet taste of Sesshomaru from his lips. He then handed the stiletto back to the priestess, who placed it upon the altar.

Once each had done the necessary marking of the other and consumed some of the other's life-giving fluid, they turned back to face the priestess. She smiled at the pair, assuring them the mating marks were indeed correctly done.

Raising her hands above her heads, she stretched out her arms wide and stared at the Heavens. She loudly, and with some glee in her voice proclaimed, "The Gods ordain that with the taking and giving blood, these two are now mated. Their lives are forever entwined, their souls are shared and they are one. Let none try and tear that apart which the Gods have blessed with their favor."

She then reached down, and pulled the end of the golden rope, untying the bound hands. As the rope fell to the ground, two golden bands appeared on the right index finger of Sesshomaru and Miroku. They were mated, the Gods presenting them with a symbol of their bond, circles of gold, with no beginning and no end.

In a very uncharacteristic move on the Demon Lord's part, he leaned in and kissed Miroku hard on the lips in front of the assemblage. It was his gift to Miroku, something he knew his mate would have wanted and expected, had he actually been married in a human ceremony.

And for the second time in his life, Sesshomaru smiled.

*A/N:Mushin was not Miroku's real father, but after the cursed wind-tunnel consumed Miroku's father, Mushin raised the young monk and was considered a father figure in his life.


End file.
